digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hagurumon
Hagurumon is a Machine Digimon. It is a mutant Digimon shaped like a gear. There are countless gears built into its body, and the gears are constantly rotating. For that reason, if even a single gear is missing, all of the gears in its body stop rotating, and it becomes unable to maintain its vital functions. Hagurumon possesses the special ability to send a computer virus to its opponents in order to manipulate them at will, and that ability is exploited by fiendish Digimon. However, because Hagurumon itself doesn't have any sense of self, it doesn't even know it is being misused. Attacks *'Cog Crusher'This attack retains its original name of Darkness Gear in Digimon Data Squad, The Crier Family Reunion 20, Digimon Fusion, Train Of Terror!, 20, Digimon Digital Card Battle, Digimon World Data Squad, Digimon World Championship, and Digimon Battle. (Darkness Gear): Buries a black gear with a built-in computer virus within the body of the opponent, driving them mad. *'Command Input': Curses the enemy with a special computer program. *'Crash Device': Attacks with an electrifying tackle. *'Haguru Attack': Tackles the enemy. * *'Gear Rollers' *'Darkness Gears' *'Machine Attack' (Kikai Attack): Inflicts a hard blow full of machine power. Design Solarmon is based on an grey and brass gear with cog-like hands. Etymologies ;Hagurumon (ハグルモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. *(Ja:) . Fiction Digimon Adventure Two Hagurumon work as 's advisors and deliver his orders to his army of Mekanorimon and Tankmon, as well as his air scouts, Megadramon and Gigadramon, as they hunt down the DigiDestined. Their fate is unknown, they were presumably destroyed when Machinedramon city dissolved after the Dark Master was destroyed. Digimon Adventure 02 A Hagurumon is among the many Digimon seen during the final battle against . Digimon Adventure tri. A Hagurumon is listed on Maki Himekawa's computer as one of the Digimon that was reborn as a result of the reboot. . Digimon Tamers A Hagurumon works alongside a Clockmon on a clockwork cloud plain. When Rika Nonaka, , Kazu Shioda, and Kenta Kitagawa end up on their turf and stumble upon a jammed clock, Clockmon's warning comes too late and Megadramon emerges from his prison. Clockmon and Hagurumon learn that Renamon went to the Real World as she fights Megadramon as , and Hagurumon expresses his own desire to digivolve right before Kyubimon's Fox Tail Inferno attack is deflected at Hagurumon, knocking out one of his gears. When Kyubimon is taken down by him, the Legendary Tamer Ryo Akiyama and appear and bring down Megadramon. Ryo replaces Hagurumon's gear, and Clockmon and Hagurumon heap praise upon him. Hagurumon wonders when he will go to the Real World and get a Tamer. Later on, when unleashes his Shining Digivolution power, Clockmon and Hagurumon are affected. Digimon Data Squad Hagurumon appears in the Real World and takes over Criers' home by using his Darkness Gear on a toy robot, which merges with the house and transforms it into a bizarre toy-robot, with Michelle Crier trapped inside. Hagurumon's face is seen as the left eye of the robot. In this form, Hagurumon can regenerate its hand. Michelle is rescued by Keenan Crier. Hagurumon is destroyed by , causing the toy robot to return to normal. Digimon World Data Squad Hagurumon is a digivolution in 's galaxy. Hagurumon dwell in the Mirage Museum and Digital Dungeon. Digimon Fusion Digimon Next A Hagurumon accompanies in his plot to capture the Aquan DigiMemory. He disguises himself as a Trailmon. Digimon World An unlucky Hagurumon is kidnapped by WaruMonzaemon in Toy Town, seemingly mistaken for a gear. Digimon World 2 Hagurumon is an early boss and can later be found in the wild. His digivolutions are Numemon, Sukamon, PlatinumSukamon, Raremon and Guardromon. Depending on its DP, he can digivolve into one of these forms. Strangely, when found in the wild, it can move 2 spaces at a time, making it hard to avoid. Digimon World 3 Hagurumon can be found in Asuka's West Sector, in Dum Dum Factory. In the PAL version of the game, Hagurumon can be found in Amaterasu's Circuit Boards underground, once Galacticmon has been beat. It is also available as a Brown Rookie Card with 1/2. There is a Summon Hagurumon card (program card) which summons 2 Hagurumons. If there is 3 or more Hagurumon card in the field, an Andromon is summoned. Digimon World: Re:Digitize Hagurumon digivolves from Budmon and Gigimon and can digivolve to Devimon, Guardromon, Meramon, and Sunflowmon. If it fails to meet the requirements for any of these Champions, it will digivolve to Numemon, if the waste gauge fills to the maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Hagurumon digivolves from Gigimon and Motimon and can digivolve to Guardromon, Kabuterimon, Kuwagamon, Ikkakumon, and Meramon. If it fails to meet the requirements for any of these Champions, it will digivolve to Numemon. If the waste gauge hits maximum, it will digivolve to Sukamon. Digimon World: Next Order After being asked by Guardromon to get it a Haguru Gear, the goes to the Control Room to get one from Hagurumon. Having received a DigiMail from Guardromon stating that a human would be coming to get one, Hagurumon gives the gear to the Hero. Hagurumon lowers the bridges for Pathfork Island, Control Island, and Flowerbed Island, and then joins the City. Hagurumon joins the builder and and will go on daily hunts for metal and wood. Hagurumon is a Weapon Virus type, Rookie level Digimon. It digivolves from Motimon and Gummymon and can digivolve into Guardromon, GoldVeedramon, Kuwagamon, and BomberNanimon. If not meeting the requirements for any of those Champions before the age of 7, it will digivolve into Numemon if Attack is higher, or Geremon if Wisdom is higher. If the poop gauge hits max, it will digivolve into Sukamon. Digimon Digital Card Battle The Hagurumon card is #166 and is a Rookie level Rare-type card with 500 HP, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Darkness Gear": inflicts 240 damage. * "Command Input": inflicts 200 damage. * "Crash Device": inflicts damage equals to own HP, but reduces own HP to 10 afterwards. Its support effect is "Discard all Cards in DP Slot. Recover HP, number of discards X100." A Hagurumon appears in Junk City. He uses the "Toy Party Deck". Digimon World DS Hagurumon digivolves from Kapurimon, and can digivolve further into Guardromon at Lv18+ with 50+ Stress. Hagurumon can be found in the Drain Tunnel. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Hagurumon is #041 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is a Tank-class Machine species Digimon with a resistance to the Metal element and a weakness to the Water element. Its basic stats are 115 HP, 115 MP, 80 Attack, 70 Defense, 51 Spirit, 52 Speed, and 22 Aptitude. It possesses the Ether Eddy 2 and Collector 1 traits. It dwells in the Sunken Tunnel. Hagurumon digivolves from Kapurimon and can digivolve to Hookmon or Guardromon. In order to Digivolve or degenerate into Hagurumon, your Digimon must be at least LV 10 with 50% friendship. Hagurumon can DNA Digivolve to Centarumon with Terriermon or Kokuwamon, Starmon with DotFalcomon, or to Numemon with Goblimon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Hagurumon is #038, and is a Rookie-level, MP-type, Machine-species Digimon with a resistance to the Fire element and a weakness to the Thunder element. It possesses the Sleep Protection and Sniper traits. It dwells in the Magnet Mine. Hagurumon digivolves from Kapurimon and can digivolve into Guardromon or Clockmon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Hagurumon, your Digimon must be at least level 11. Hagurumon can be hatched from the Grey Egg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Hagurumon can DigiFuse to Chrysalimon with Keramon and Mushroomon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Hagurumon is a Electric Vaccine Type, Rookie level Digimon and uses 4 memory. It digivolves from Motimon and can digivolve to Guardromon, Clockmon, PlatinumSukamon, GoldNumemon, and Starmon.. It's special attack is Cog Crusher and its support skill is Metal Empire which increases damage from Electric skills by 15%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth (manga) Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Hagurumon is #045 and is a Electric Vaccine Type, Rookie level Digimon and uses 4 memory. It digivolves from Motimon and can digivolve to Guardromon, Clockmon, PlatinumSukamon, GoldNumemon, and Starmon. It's special attack is Cog Crusher and its support skill is Metal Empire which increases damage from Electric skills by 15%. Digimon World Championship Hagurumon digvolves from Kapurimon pass time and can digivolve into either Guardromon with 6 Battles, Clockmon with 20 Machine-AP, Bakemon with 4 Penalties or Starmon pass time. Digimon Battle Hagurumon digivolves from MetalKoromon and can digivolve to Guardromon. Digimon Masters Hagurumon is a Rookie-level Mercenary Digimon that is available as two subspecies. HagurumonGuardromon can digivolve to Guardromon, and HagurumonMekanorimon can digivolve to Mekanorimon. Digimon Heroes! Hagurumon can digivolve to Guardromon. Digimon Soul Chaser Hagurumon digivolves from Kapurimon and can digivolve to Guardromon and Mekanorimon. Digimon Links Hagurumon digivolves from Motimon and can digivolve to Guardromon, Clockmon, PlatinumSukamon, GoldNumemon, and Starmon. Digimon ReArise Hagurumon digivolves from Motimon or Tsunomon and will digivolve to Guardromon or Clockmon. Notes and references